Physical Therapy
by jay64
Summary: Blaine gets injured and has to go to physical therapy. Kurt is there and sex ensues.


**Here we have some basically plot-less smut. The characters are basically canon except Blaine is Kurt's age because reasons.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The closer Blaine got to the physical therapy office the more annoyed he became. He should be celebrating Thad's seventeenth birthday with the rest of the Warblers but no, instead he's stuck going to some stupid appointment. He had wanted to be mad at his mom for scheduling it tonight of all nights but she hadn't known and he could never stay mad at her anyways.<p>

As he approached the building a sudden, intense wave of nerves came over him. He had no idea what to expect and suddenly he wished his mom was with him.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a bored looking teenage girl sitting behind a desk. Not knowing what to do, Blaine went up to the desk and waited for her to say something.

After it became clear she wasn't going to, Blaine cleared his throat and said, "Um I-I'm Blaine Anderson. I have an appointment with Mar-"

"Down the hall, second door on the left." she said without looking up from her phone.

"Oh, uh thanks." Blaine said and hurried down the hall.

The door was open and as soon as he entered the room a middle aged woman came bustling over to greet him.

"Hello you must be Blaine! I'm Mary. Why don't you go ahead and hop up on that table okay?"

Blaine looked around the room and was surprised at how small it was. There were four examination tables along one wall, two exercise bikes in the corner, and a couple exercise balls lying around. Other than that, the room was empty.

"So," Mary began as Blaine sat down, "You hurt your left hamstring right?"

Blaine nodded.

"How and when did it happen?"

"It happened about two weeks ago and I don't know really why. I was just running like I do every morning and suddenly it started hurting. Now I can't run at all without pain."

Mary hummed and looked down at her clipboard. "Do you stretch before you run?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Well that was probably why then. In the future, remember to stretch before running alright?"

"I will." Blaine responded.

The sound of footsteps made both of them turn towards the door and see a boy walking in with a bottle of disinfectant and a rag. Blaine's mouth went dry, the boy was gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and an even tighter v-neck t-shirt. His perfectly styled hair contrasted with the casual clothing. His bright, blue eyes met Blaine's stare and his mouth quirked up into a smirk. Blaine quickly looked away blushing slightly.

"Oh there you are Kurt. Could you go ahead and wipe down the rest of these examination tables? Blaine here is the last for tonight."

Kurt nodded and walked away leaving Blaine with the impossible task of not staring at his ass.

"So for the first forty-five minutes I'll have you do stretches and other exercise and for the last fifteen I'm going to massage your leg okay? This first time you're going to be especially sore but the massage should help with that. Now why don't you go over and ride the exercise bike for a little bit. Don't go too fast and if it hurts real bad then let me know."

Blaine felt a little discomfort when he first started peddling but all that was forgotten when Kurt sat down on the bike next to him. Up close Blaine was amazed by how pale and perfect his skin was; there wasn't a pimple in sight. Not that he had any acne thanks to his rigorous face washing routine, but most kids knew did. Blaine realized he was staring again and reasoned that if he started a conversation then he would have a reason to keep looking.

"So you work here? Big dreams to become a physical therapist?"

Kurt laughed and it was one of those infectious laughs that just made you want to smile.

"God no. I'm going to NYADA next year to study musical theatre. My dream is to be on Broadway. I'm just working here this summer to earn some money."

So he was Blaine's age, loves to sing, and was going to be in New York next year. Blaine had only just met the boy yet here he was fantasying about the two of them gallivanting around New York together. He shook his head trying to push the image away.

"That's awesome. I'm studying music at NYU in the fall." It had taken Blaine a long time to convince his father of this career choice but after seeing how happy it made him, he had given in.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "Another New York bound Ohioan. We are a rare specimen."

Blaine laughed loudly.

"How's your leg doing?" Mary shouted from the other side of the room.

Oh right, his leg. The reason he was here. Blaine had almost completely forgotten about and now that he thought about it, it was hurting a bit.

"Umm, it's a little sore."

"Don't worry that's normal. Kurt, could you show Blaine a couple of the stretches we had Henry doing the other day? I need to make a quick call."

Mary left the room as Kurt jumped off the bike and walked to the middle of the floor.

"Alright the first one is simply touching your toes. Just go like this…" Kurt bent over to demonstrate the stretch and Blaine's mind went blank. Kurt was flexible, _really _flexible. He practically had his hands flat on the ground. His ass in those tight pants was stuck way up in the air and Blaine could only stare, his mouth hanging open slightly. Thankfully his gym shorts were loose enough that his growing problem was unnoticeable.

Kurt stood back up and turned to look at Blaine. "Just do that ten times, holding for fifteen seconds each."

Blaine purposely turned away from Kurt to do his stretching and he smirked when he realized Kurt stayed rooted to the spot the entire time. Unfortunately Mary came back after that and she showed Blaine the rest of his stretches.

When there was about twenty minutes left Mary had to take another phone call and Blaine was glad for the break. After all these exercises his hamstring was feeling pretty sore. Mary came back in a minute later with a worried look on her face.

"My daughter has been sick all day and she just threw up. The babysitter isn't handling it very well so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave early. Kurt, could you please give Blaine his massage? He's really going to need it, this was his first day…"

Images of Kurt's long, pale fingers working their way over his body flooded Blaine's brain. Those fingers massaging his upper thigh, then creeping up higher, teasing around that base before wrapping themselves around… Blaine bit back a wine as his cock twitched at the thought.

Kurt hesitated. "Uhh, I don't know… I wouldn't even, I mean I don't even really know what to do."

"Come on," Mary pleaded, "You've been helping me out with Henry for weeks and he has the exact same injury. Please."

Blaine suddenly felt guilty and awkward. Here he was having sexual fantasies about a guy he just met while two people argued over who has to go through with the obviously uncomfortable task of giving him a massage.

"Um guys, don't worry about. I can just go home. I don't need a massage or anything." Blaine said.

"No, no it's fine." Kurt said quickly. "Mary's right, I've seen her do it tons of times. I can handle it."

Mary, looking relived, thanked Kurt profusely before telling Blaine she would see him next week and practically running out.

Kurt told Blaine to lie down on his stomach and he decided this was going to be either one of the best or worst things that's ever happened to him.

Kurt walked around to Blaine left side and blushed a bit before saying "I'm going to need you to push your pants up a little bit. Just so I can get to your hamstring!" he added quickly, turning even redder.

Blaine pushed his pants and boxers up to expose the back of his thigh while Kurt put some lotion on his hands. As soon as Kurt's hands touched Blaine's legs he had to push his face into the table to muffle his moan. Not only did it help with the ache in his muscle but his fantasy from earlier about what else those fingers could be doing had come back full force. As Kurt' fingers kneaded higher and higher up on his leg, Blaine had to stop himself from grinding down into table. He was fully hard now and the last thing he needed was for Kurt to notice.

"Turn over." Kurt said abruptly.

Blaine froze. There was no way he could turn over without Kurt seeing his erection. He began to panic and tried to think of something to cool him down but the only thing he could picture was the insanely hot boy above him.

"Please, can you just turn over?" Kurt said again, his voice an octave lower than usual.

Blaine slowly turned over, avoiding Kurt's eyes, and after a beat of silence he scrambled to get up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is totally embarrassing and inappropriate I-" Kurt cut him off by pushing him back on to the table.

When Blaine looked up he saw that Kurt's pupils were blown and his eyes were raking up and down Blaine's body. He groaned when he saw that Kurt was slowly palming his own erection, his pants not leaving much to the imagination.

Kurt moved up on the table and straddled Blaine, leaning down until his mouth was an inch from his ear.

"We need to be quiet because Bethany is right down the hall." he whispered.

Before he could answer Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's eliciting a groan from the boy that was quickly swallowed by a kiss. Kurt swiped his tongue into Blaine's mouth which sent sparks straight to Blaine's cock. He bucked up into Kurt and began nibbling at his lower lip. Kurt whined and eagerly sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth. Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's ass, pulling their bodies closer together.

Blaine was suddenly aware that there were too many layers and it was something that needed to be fixed at once. He grabbed at Kurt's waistband and looked up to make sure this was okay. Kurt nodded and Blaine pulled his pants down until they were at thigh level.

"Oh god _Kurt_…" he breathed as Kurt's dick moved up to hit his stomach. It was hard as a rock and already leaking.

Kurt quickly yanked Blaine's own pants down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He began to pump him slowly, his hand gliding easily because of the lotion. Blaine was practically writhing beneath Kurt now and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away and bucked up into the space between them. Kurt got the message and thrust down to meet Blaine both of them moaning as their exposed erections ground together. All pretenses of being quiet were forgotten as they continued moving together.

Blaine's lips found Kurt's neck and he sucked hard wanting to leave a mark.

"Fuck Blaine I'm close." Kurt groaned as his hips began to move more erratically.

Blaine too felt the familiar pooling in his lower stomach. He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard, crying out into his mouth as he came. Kurt followed a second later, his head falling on to Blaine's chest.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Kurt, grimacing at the feeling of their drying come, got up to grab some tissues. After they got cleaned up Blaine leaned up to give Kurt a short, sweet kiss. Kurt hummed in surprise but kissed back all the same.

When Blaine jumped off the table, his legs almost gave out and it wasn't because of his hamstring. Kurt laughed and Blaine shot him a glare but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Blaine hesitated for a minute before leaving the room, "I guess I'll see you next week then?"

"Definitely." Kurt said with a wink.


End file.
